


Mistakes ~Larry Stylinson AU~

by LarryShipperForLife



Series: Mistakes [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Angry Sex, Blow Job, Hand Job, Kink, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:12:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryShipperForLife/pseuds/LarryShipperForLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcel Styles is the new kid that bullies have made his new target. Louis is starting his first job as an English and Drama teacher. When Louis finds out Marcel is really Harry will he stay or maybe its best that Harry stays away from Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

Harry wakes up to the sound of an alarm clock blaring in his ear. He slams his hand down on his alarm clock and groans. It's Monday again. It is another first day, of another new school because of stupid bullies that wouldn’t leave poor nerds alone. It won't be as bad as usual, it’s everyone else’s first day too.  

He gets up with a sigh and puts on his normal school clothes, slicking back his hair. He looks at his reflection in the mirror and tears up. It was like he was really there, looking at him with a smile. He grabs his glasses and goes downstairs. His mum is cooking pancakes while drinking tea.

"Morning mom." he greets and kisses her cheek. He looks at the pancakes and even though they look delicious, he didn’t have enough time; he simply grabs a banana.

"Good morning Harry, ready for school?" she asks, already knowing the answer. He groans. She chuckles it is always his response.

"I hate that I have to go to another school." he mumbles, playing with a part of the banana peel, taking a bite. She rolls her eyes.

"Sorry, but you have to go its the law and we moved because you-"

“Yeah, yeah, yeah I know you told me this a million times already.” he interrupts her and sighs.

“You really should work on-”

“Yes I know work on being a normal kid.” he says interrupting her. She sighs again, putting down her tea and grabbing a plate.

“That’s not what I was going to say.” Harry rolls his eyes. It was what she was going to say. Then an idea pops into Harry’s head.

“Well, I could be home schooled! That would fix our problems mom, no more bullies!" he suggests, excitedly. He knows there is no way his mom would even consider it.

"Sorry dear, but you can't." she laughs and he chuckles along with her.

"I know, but I can dream right."

“Yeah, but if you wouldn’t act like he did or dress like he did, we wouldn’t need to put you in different schools.” she says with a shrug. Harry stands up and slams the table chair back under the table.

"Maybe if you were such a terrible mother then maybe I wouldn’t.” Harry yells angrily.

“Harry-”

“I got to go, don't want to be late for my twentieth first day." she rolls her eyes and sighs in defeat, sitting down on a chair. Harry grabs his backpack and heads out the door, making sure it slams.

He walks angrily, a scowl on his face. He has to walk because the bullies at his old school decided to redecorate his car. They smashed the windows, made key scratches, cut the brakes, ripped the seats. Isn’t that just nice of them?

Harry was trying his best to calm down, it wasn’t a good idea to make him angry. He finally calms down, still angry at his mom, but able to control his anger. He is just trying to enjoy having a nice day with warm weather, because that usually doesn't happen in England, when he is pushed to the ground. He takes a deep breath to calm his nerves before he looks up with a scowl on his face. There are three boys.

The first one is tall, around Harry’s height. He has blond, shaggy hair and brown eyes. He is fit, but not as muscular as Harry. His weakness, he wasn’t able to stand many blows.

The second one is short, but well built. He has ginger hair and green eyes. His weakness, he was too slow to get a hit in.

The last one is the leader, from what Harry could tell at least. He is slightly taller than Harry, and he is just as fit. He had a few tattoos, meaningless ones, a dragon, a tiger, a bull. Animal theme. His weakness is he underestimates people. He believes everyone is inferior to him.

"Hey, watch it fag."

“Why don’t you watch it, considering you pushed me to the ground.” Harry snaps. Normally he wouldn’t do this, but his mother had made his last nerve snap, as it always did when she brought up that topic.

“What did you say?” the guy asks, picking him up by his collar.

“I am, in all honesty, not interested in this today.” Harry says.

“You’re just lucky it's the first day, so listen here new kid. I-”

“How’d you know I was new?” Harry asks, purposely interrupting the guy.

“Because I would have beaten the shit out of you before and I definitely would have remembered that smart mouth of yours.”

“Thank you, that means so much to me. You think I’m a smartass. That means so much.” Harry loves testing this guy’s patiences.

“Shut the hell up. Now, listen and listen good.” the guys says getting in Harry’s face. “Since you’re new I’m going to give you a tip…” he says and pushes him down. “Don’t get in my way.” then he walks away with his friends.

“Don’t get in my way” Harry mocks low enough so he wouldn’t hear him.

Harry gets up and finishes his way to school, a scowl on his face. The school literally looks like a prison. A prison. Its made of grey cement bricks and there are security in front of the building.

Harry walks through the gates and avoids any type of contact with anyone. He walks past the security and into the school. He looks around and goes left, hoping he’ll find the office.

About 5 minutes later he finally finds it and walks into the office.

“Hello dear what can I do for you?” the receptionist asks. He looks at her nametag and saw it says Elizabeth Stalter. She was really pretty, her blond hair done up in loose curls, her bangs framing her face making it look thin. She was too old for Harry though, and lacks a dick.

“Um I’m new.” she smirks.

“Of course, let’s see… Marcel Styles?” she asks sweetly.

“Yes.” No. She looks at him then back at some different papers.

“Well here’s your schedule and your locker is 395. If you need help with ANYTHING don’t hesitate to ask me.” she says, winking. Harry didn’t hear the over exaggeration with ‘anything’ and smiles back at her. He nods his head at her and went to find his locker.

He spots his locker and starts to head toward it. Him being the clumsy oaf that he is, he bumps into someone.

"Oops."

Harry looks up, ready to snap at whoever thought it was okay to bump into him, and saw the most gorgeous human he has ever seen. His breath was literally taken away. This human, Harry thinks he was too gorgeous to be human, has sun-kissed skin, chestnut brown hair swept messily to the side. He was short and petite, but he looks well build, his shirt tight around his biceps. His eyes are a beautiful, mesmerizing, hypnotizing blue with green around the pupil.  

"H-hi" Harry stutters, looking away when he realizes he was staring.

"Are you okay?" the guy asks with a smile, holding his hand out for Harry to take. Harry looks at it hesitantly, but took it and let the lad help him up.

"Uh, yeah, ‘m fine. I was just trying to get my locker then learn where my classes are." Harry says, looking anywhere, but the lad in front of him.

“Why won’t you look at me?” the guy asks with a frown. Harry’s head snaps up, his green eyes meeting the man’s blue, and mutters an apology. “It’s fine, I was just wondering. Are you new here?” he asks and Harry nods. “I thought so, this school isn’t very big so unless you didn’t know the school you would get lost.”

“Yeah.”

“Well, I would love to help you, but I have to get to class. I hope I see you later Dimples.” he throws over his shoulder with a wink and walks off. Harry definitely did pay attention to how his hips sway from side to side, how big his bum was. Harry shakes his head and goes to his locker, grabbing the books that were inside already, and looks at his schedule. His favorite subject, English. With a smile on his face he heads to English.

He walks in and sits in the front of the class like he always did in his other schools. The classroom had a weird set up, all the chairs were facing the back of the classroom instead of the front of the class, so really Harry was in the back. The rest of the students were filling in the classroom when the bell rings.

Harry hears the door open, but didn't make a move to turn around. He knew it was only the teacher. He didn’t expect him to be the teacher.

"Hello class, I'm your new English teacher Mr. Tomlinson. You can just call me Mr. Tomlinson, nothing else or I will write you up. It’s my first day teaching so be nice and I won’t give you guys an assignment until the second week.”

All Harry can do is stare in shock. Isn't that the guy he ran into earlier? Yeah it is. He looks so young, Harry thought he was a senior. Harry sighs in disappointment realizing he now has absolutely no chance with him. Not like he had a big chance to begin with, but he at least had a very, very small chance. Yes Harry is gay if you didn’t figure it out with the who ‘lack of dick’ comment earlier. Build a bridge and get over it.

"Marcel? Marcel Styles!" Mr. Tomlinson yells getting Harry to snap out of his thoughts and get his attention.

"Huh. What?" the class giggles and snickers, making Harry blush.

"Oh, so that's your name Dimples, well I'm glad that you’re in my class" Mr. Tomlinson says and winks at Harry again before moving on to the next person. Harry wonders if he does that to everyone. He would love if it was only him, not that he would ever admit that though.

"Now if anyone has any questions for me I will be glad to answer them." And all the girls hands go up. He picks a blonde girl that really needs to wear a longer skirt.

"Mr. Tomlinson how old are you?" she asks in a flirty tone. Harry just rolls his eyes at her desperation, but he is interested to find out. He looks like he could be in school with them.

"I’m 20" students around the classroom gasp and most of the girls faces lite up, thinking they have a chance with him. Harry chuckles at the thought. They have no chance at all. "Is there something that amuses you dimples?" Harry snaps his eyes up to met Mr. Tomlinson’s eyes. They have a playful, mischievous look to them. Harry blushes at being called out and answers.

"It's nothing really. Just a joke I thought of. I promise." Harry tells him, letting a giggle escape his lips as Mr. Tomlinson gave him a look, a smirk and a raised eyebrow. Harry thought it is quite amusing.

"Well then, you can just see me after class and then you can tell me this very funny joke." he tells Harry, amusement also in his eyes. He smiles at Harry warmly, Harry would be lying if he says it didn’t give him butterflies.

“Now the rest of you can write down your questions and hand them into me.” he tells them, handing out a piece of paper to everyone. And if he held Harry’s hand a bit when he got to him, no one needs to know. Harry thinks about it for a few seconds, searching his mind for a good question.

‘Sexuality preferences?’

So he’s curious, shoot him. He would love it if Mr. Tomlinson is gay. One because he would get to see all the desperate girls realize it’s useless to keep flirting with him and second it may give Harry a better chance with him.

Harry walks up and puts the piece of paper on Mr. Tomlinson's desk. He smiles at Harry, sending him a wink before Harry turns back to sit down. The oldest lad waits for everyone to put their papers down before he starts to read them. “Okay, I’m going to read this one because it was asked the most. The question is if I’m gay or straight. Sorry, but I don’t think I’m going to tell you all.” he turned his gaze towards Harry. “But maybe I’ll tell one of you.” He says, letting his gaze linger over Harry for a few moments longer before turning to the rest of the class.

“Now another is if I’m in a relationship. No, but there is someone I wouldn’t mind getting to know a little bit better.” he answers, looking over at Harry then looking away after sending him a subtle wink. Harry feels heat rising in his cheeks, looking away from his intense gaze only to hear a melodic laugh.

He goes on to read the rest of the questions about other pointless things, but Harry was focused on his lips as he talks. The way his lips form the words that come out of his mouth is beautiful. Harry thinks me just might be going insane.

 


	2. Meetings and Beatings

The bell rings after an endless class of Louis sending Harry sly, cheeky glances and Harry blushing like a maniac. Harry is packing up to get ready for his next period when Mr. Tomlinson came and leans on his desk.

“Now, do you mind telling me what that hilarious?” he interrogates, a smirk plastered on his gorgeous face.

“Uh, o-okay.” Harry searches his head for a joke when one pops into his head.

“Knock, knock.” Mr. Tomlinson raises an eyebrow, but plays along.

“Who’s there?” Harry smiles.

“Hula.” Louis shakes his head.

“Hula who?” Harry grins.

“ ‘P’ ” Louis looks at him strangely until he understand the joke. He laughs.

“That’s a new one kid.” Harry smiles at that.

“And a stupid one.” he finishes laughing. Harry rolls his eyes and his mouth forms into a pout. Harry looks around the room and notices that by now, all the students had gone to their next class so it was just two of them. Obviously this was his free period.

“No need to pout darling.” Mr. Tomlinson says, grabbing Harry’s chin with his pointer and thumb, forcing Harry’s face to look at his. Harry gulps at the close proximity, but doesn’t tear his eyes away.

“Even if you look so adorable when you do it.” Mr. Tomlinson smirks as Harry tense, looking away with a blush.

“You look so cute dressed like that. All done up with your glasses and your hair slicked back. Dressed in these ugly clothes.” Mr. Tomlinson leans close to his ear.

“But you make them look so sexy.” Harry’s eyes widen in surprise at the words coming out of his teacher, that he just met that day, is saying to him.

“Can I ask you a personal question?” Mr. Tomlinson  asks when he pulls back. Harry nods.

“Um... Y-Yeah, I guess.” he answers, looking in Mr. Tomlinson’s eyes

“What's your sexuality, love?” Harry tenses a bit as he looks everywhere else in the room.

“Isn’t that a bit personal Mr. Tomlinson?” he asks backing up when Mr. Tomlinson presses his body onto Harry’s

“I suppose so.” Mr. Tomlinson shrugs as he traps Harry in between the his body and his desk.

“But I think its safe to share, don’t you?” Mr. Tomlinson says, pressing his body closer to Harry’s.

“I’m gay.” Harry mumbled under his breath, his eyes not looking at Louis.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t hear that.” Mr. Tomlinson says, leaning his ear closer to Harry’s lips.

“I’m gay.” Harry repeats, his blush extremely noticable now.

“Now tell me yours.” Harry demands, shifting around in his spot, making his crotch accidentally brush against his teacher’s. Harry watches as his teacher’s eye darken slightly at the contact

“And why should I do that?” Mr. Tomlinson asks, keeping Harry in a position where their bodies were pressed together.

“Because I told you mine, it’s only fair. But I guess I can just not do anything you say anymore.” Harry shrugs, pushing on Mr. Tomlinson’s chest and going to grab his things. Mr. Tomlinson growls in the back of his throat, seeing Harry getting ready to leave.

“Fair enough.” he says, walks over to the door and shuts it before Harry could leave. “I'm bi but more towards guys then girls.” he tells him.

“I kind of thought that was a bit obvious.” Mr. Tomlinson teases, walking towards Harry who walks past him and towards the door.

“Well thank you for that information, but I will be going now, I have math next.” Harry tells him, walking out with a bit of a sway in his hips.

***

Two Weeks Later

Harry walks through the halls as he makes his way to his locker from Maths. He heads towards his locker only for a girl step in front of him and man we she beautiful. She has long brown hair and beautiful brown eyes. She is tall, but not nearly as tall as Harry. She’s wearing a black pencil skirt and a blue button up. She’s dressed like an assistant.

“Hey, your the kid that just moved here this year right?” she asks, twirling her hair. Harry nods and tries to move around her, but she steps in front of him again.

“My names Veronica and what’s your name?” she asks, rubbing her arm up and down his arm, making him a bit nervous. He’s gay, he doesn’t like it when girls flirt with him alright?

“M-Marcel” she got closer to him.

“Nice to meet you Marcie why don’t you sit with me at lunch and meet my friends?” she asks in a seductive voice. Harry shakes his head because, no, he can’t he’ll just embarrass himself like always.

“S-Sorry I c-can’t I have to w-work on a project.” he lies and she frowns, but replaces it with a smile.

“Okay maybe some other time?” she suggests, talking to him like they are friends instead of a sexual voice. This is much better, he likes this.

“Um sure.” she smiles softly at him and nods.

“Okay bye Marcie.”

He smiles to himself as he continues his voyage to his locker.

‘Maybe I’ll make some decent friends here unlike the ones in-’ his thoughts are interrupted, however, when he’s pushed into the lockers.

“Hey, look here guys it’s the school's newest faggot.” Harry sighs because yeah he knows that voice and yeah, he kind of wants to jump in front of a bus.

“Hi.” Harry mutters, keeping his eyes trained on a spot behind his head, not looking at him.

“Don’t you want to know why I’m here?” Harry chuckles.

“It is pretty fucking obvious.” Harry sneers out.

“Shut up you little prick.” he growls, punching Harry in the stomach. He throws Harry on the ground and kicks him with all he has, until the boy is struggling for air and coughing his lungs up. He picks Harry up and slams him into the wall.

“You need to stop bumping into me fag.” Harry rolls his eyes, clutching his stomach.

“And you need to stop being a dick and watch your back.” Harry mumbles under his breath, making sure he wouldn't hear him.

“What did you say?” he asks, grabbing Harry’s no longer gelled up hair and bangs his head off the lockers.

“Hey put him down now.” someone yells from the end of the hallway. He looks at them then drops Harry. They talk, Harry couldn't understand what they’re saying, he was mainly focusing on the pain in his head. Harry sees his bully, whose name he still don’t know, running away along with his friends. The person run over to Harry and kneels in front of him.

“Are you okay?” they ask him. Is that Mr. Tomlinson?

“Yeah I’m f-fine.” Harry stutters out, going to get up, but falls back down immediately. Mr. Tomlinson shakes his head.

“Really?” Harry nods. Mr. Tomlinson gives him a sceptical look. “No offence but you look like you got hit by a bus.” Harry sighs.

“I’m taking you to the nurse.” without another word he lifts Harry and starts walking towards the nurse.

“I can walk you k-know.” he rolls his eyes and continues to walk.

***

Louis walks out of his classroom and heads towards the cafeteria when he heard something being banged of the lockers. He rounds the corner and sees three guys holding Marcel to the lockers by his collar.

“You need to stop bumping into me fag.” Marcel rolls his eyes and mumbles something under his breath.

“What did you say?” he growls, grabs Marcel’s head and bangs it into the lockers.

“Hey, put him down now.” Louis yells from the end of the hallway. Once Louis gets closer he sees that it one of the kids who picks on others, Derek he thinks. Derek looks at him and drops Marcel, starting walking towards Louis with a smirk plastered on his face.

“And what are you going to do to stop me?” Louis laughs cruelly.

“I will get you expelled and I’ll beat you worse than you did him.” Derek smirk fell into a frown.

“You’re a teacher?” Louis nods, walking towards him

“Yeah. So?” the smirk appears on Derek’s face again.

“You can’t touch me, its against the law.” Derek tells him, backing up as Louis got closer.

“Well, I wouldn’t do it when I’m your teacher now would I?” Louis asks, slamming Derek into the locker, holding him there with an arm on his neck.

“Now you need to leave him alone or I will find you outside of school and beat you into a coma.” Louis growls threateningly. Derek looks at him in fear.

“Y-You wouldn’t.” Derek stutters, trying to push Louis away.

“Wouldn’t be the first time.” Louis shrugs while Derek’s eye widen in fear.

“I’ll tell the police.” Derek threatens while Louis just chuckles.

“Not if you don’t remember who did it.” Louis smirks. “You aren’t going to tell anyone about this, any of you, right?” they shake their head, they won’t.

“Good because I know who to come after.” Louis spits out, pulling Derek off the wall and on the wall.

“Get the fuck out of here.” Louis yells making the three boys sprint away in fear. Louis rushes over to Marcel, brushing a curl -his gel wore away- away from his face.

“Are you okay?” Louis asks him softly, looking over him. He has a cut on his cheek and his nose is all bloody, that’s all he could see, Marcel’s arms were cover with a long sleeve sweater.

“Yeah I’m f-fine.” Marcel stutters out, going to get up, but falls back down immediately. Louis shakes his head.

“Really?” Marcel nods. Louis gives him a sceptical look. “No offence but you look like you got hit by a bus.” Marcel sighs.

“I’m taking you to the nurse.” without another word he lifts Marcel in his arms and starts walking towards the nurse.

“I can walk you k-know.” Louis rolls his eyes and continues to walk.

***

When they get into the nurse’s office Louis sits him down and goes over to talk to the nurse.

“How did this happen?” she asks worriedly from behind her desk.

“Some guys beat him up.” Louis states monotone. She gasps.

“That’s terrible usually there isn’t any bullying here.” Louis sighs.

“That the staff knows about. I’ll come back in to check on him at the end of the day. Don’t let him leave because I know he’ll try too.” Louis tells her and she nods.

“Trust me in his condition I wouldn’t let him.” Louis nods and goes to walk over to Marcel, but she stops him.

“Would you like me to inform the principal?” she asks, he  shakes his head not looking at her.

“I took care of it.” Louis says walking back over to Marcel without sparing her another passing glace.

***

“I told the nurse that I would be back to check on you, okay?” Marcel nods his head, laying down on his back. Louis has to force his eyes to look at Marcel’s face and not his spread out body.

“And she said she’s not going to let you go back to class so don’t even try.” Marcel groans and Louis just chuckles.

“Most people would love to get out of class or work for the rest of the day.” Louis comments while Marcel he turns away from him. Louis turns away to leave when he hears Marcel mutter something under his breath, something he wasn’t supposed to hear.

“I’m not like most people.” Marcel mutters, closinng his eyes , leaving Louis continue on with his day to figure out what that means.

***

Louis gathers his things and starts his journey to see Marcel in the nurses office. His thoughts drift to Marcel’s words he said earlier, that was really all he could think about.

‘I’m not like most kids.’ What does that mean? Louis shakes his head to clear the thoughts and opens the door seeing Marcel up on his feet, the nurse nowhere in sight, talking on the phone.

“Please... But she won’t let me walk home… Then can I call Zack?... I know I know, but I don’t really have any other choice no do I-... But he’s not… Fine I’ll stay here all night.” Marcel spits into the phone before he hangs up.

Louis knocks on the now open door causing Marcel jump.

“Don’t do that you gave me heart attack Mr. Tomlinson.” Louis’ mind floats to inappropriate things everytime Marcel calls him that and this time was no different. Louis shakes the thoughts out of his head -that he seems to be having a lot nowadays- and smiles apologetically; for more than what Marcel knows.

“What’s wrong?” Marcel sighs.

“My mum can’t pick me up and the nurse won’t let me walk home in my “condition”. So I have to stay here, bored out of my mind until 7.” an idea pops into Louis’ head and he doesn’t really think he should act upon it, who what he’ll do. But then again who knows what Marcel will let him do.

“I can take you home.” he looks up, his face contorted into confusion.

“R-Really?” he stutters again.

“Yeah. Actually you can come to my house so I can take care of you, I’ll go tell the nurse.” Louis tells him, walked off before he could say anything. It wasn’t likke he was going to gie the boy a choice anyway.

***

“I’ll be taking Marcel home.” Louis announces to the nurse and she just nods in return. Louis walks back into the room where Marcel is sitting on the bed Louis left him on earlier in the day.

“Come on lets leave I hate anything to do with hospitals and nurses’ and doctor’s offices.” Louis tells him, taking his hand and dragging him out of there as fast as he could, making Marcel accidentally trip.

“Mr. Tomlinson slow down.” he demands, trying to stop. Louis then realized he had basically been running.

“Oh sorry... I just really hated that place.” Louis says, a shiver going down his spine.

“Really why?” Marcel asks laughing lightly.

“Well because it reminds me of hospitals and they smell like death and they force you to have medicine its disgusting.” Louis tells him, causing him to laugh more.

“Stop laughing or I’ll make you stay here.” Louis threatens. Marcel shut up. Louis smiles in triumph and unlocks the car. They got in the car, more so Louis got in and Marcel accidentally tripped and fell in, and headed to Louis’ house.

**  
**  



	3. Revealing

“Nice house.” Harry comments lightly as they drive up Mr.Tomlinson’s driveway. It’s almost as big as a mansion, but not quite.

“Yeah, my aunt died. She was a billionaire and she gave me her house and a couple million dollars.” Mr. Tomlinson tells him. Harry looks at him strangely.

“What?” Harry looks back out the window

“Nothing, it’s just… If you’re rich, why are you working as a teacher? You could get you own company and get more money that way.” Harry asks him, looking at his teacher puzzled. Mr. Tomlinson just shrugs.

“I like working with kids and I like drama and English so when a teaching job for both opened up at the same school I couldn’t turn it down.” he explain. Harry still thinks he’s an idiot.

“By the way, aren’t you transferring into my drama class, I think I saw your name.” Harry nods.

“Yeah. I love acting and singing and you do both in drama so.” Mr. Tomlinson gives him a smile. “I like singing more though.” Harry adds.

“Well I can’t wait to hear you sing.” Mr. Tomlinson says, winking at Harry before he got out of the car and runs to the other side and help Harry out. Harry gives his teacher a small smile as he lifts Harry up and out of the car.

When they get into the house, Mr. Tomlinson lays him down on the sofa and leaves the room without a word. He returns a few more moments with ice. So what if the nurse gave him so much ice his body went numb, Louis doesn’t trust her to take complete care of him so he’ll just do it himself.

“Thank you Mr. Tomlinson, for everything.” he gives Harry another comforting smile.

“Please, just call me Louis out of school or if we’re alone.” Mr. Tomli- Louis, tells Harry who just nods.

“And you’re welcome Marcel, you’re a good kid, I don’t understand why they would beat you when they don’t even know you. It would bother the hell out of me.” Harry sighs and closes his eyes. Louis thinks he fell asleep so he turns to leave the room, but then Harry says.

“Like I said, I’m not like most people.” Louis hears soft snores coming out of his mouth before he could ask Harry what he meant.

***

Harry wakes up in a place he doesn’t recognize, but then he remembers he’s in Mr. Tomlin- Louis’ house. He looks around, but can’t find him. Harry shrugs.

“What did I expect him to do watch me while I sleep?” Harry asks himself as he pulls out his phone from his pocket and looks at the time. No wonder his isn’t down here is 2 am. His lovely mother is probably ready to call the police.

Harry sends her a text saying he is staying at a friends house because he fell asleep and had just woke up. He lays back down and tries to fall back to sleep. Not knowing that Louis came back downstairs and laid down in his open arms.

***

Harry wakes to the sound of singing. He follows the angel-like singing to the bathroom door and heard the shower running. He sighs and goes back downstairs to try and find something on TV.

“Hey dimples you look a lot better, how do you feel?” Harry turns around, gulping at a sight he wouldn’t mind seeing a lot more. A shirtless Louis leaning on the wall. Damn he looks good. No bad thoughts.

“Close your mouth or you’ll catch flies babe.” Louis tells him flirtatiously, giving him a wink before sitting down close to him.

“Um o-okay I guess, a lot better than yesterday.” Harry answers, ignoring his comment and looking in Louis’ eyes.

“Hey do you want something for breakfast?” Harry shakes his head, breaking eye contact, but his stomach growls right after, betraying him. Louis looks at Harry and the latter chuckles.

“I guess I could eat something.” Louis grins and grabs Harry’s hand, leading him into the kitchen. Harry tries to ignore the annoying butterflies in his stomach when their hands are locked together.

“So what do you want?” Harry shrugs, Louis still holding his hand.

“Pancakes?” he laughs.

“Okay, but it will probably taste terrible, I suck at cooking.” Harry laughs too.

“No problem I can cook.” Harry tells him.

“Hey how long do we have until we have to go to school.” Harry asks while he starts getting the ingredients.

“About an hour and a half, maybe closer to two hours.” Harry gives him a tired look.

“Why are you up so early?” he shrugs.

“I couldn’t really sleep.” Harry nods in understandment, Harry wouldn’t have been tired if he had to look after Louis. Then again Louis is a sex god and Harry’s just a fuck up.

After about 10 minutes of cooking -and Louis getting flour all over his shirt as a prank- Harry gives him the pancakes.

“These are the best things I have ever tasted in my life.” he moans out, -this totally didn’t give Harry any dirty thoughts- digging into the pancakes.

Harry smiles in triumph and takes off his shirt, trying to get the flour off. It didn’t really work all that well. Harry turns to see Mr. Tomlinson staring at him, something that looks a lot like mischief dancing in his eyes.

“Why are you looking at me Louis?” Harry asks in a teasing tone.

“Hey do you want to get a shower? I’ll lend you some clothes.” Harry chuckles at his obvious way of changing the subject, but nods in the end.

“Yeah, thank you, Louis.” Louis puts their plates in the sink and he shows Harry to the bathroom connected to his room.

“I’ll leave the clothes on bed for you.” Harry smiles, nodding before shutting the door.

Harry washed his hair and body clean quickly -he had to get ready fast- and wraps a towel around his waist. He walks into the room to see Louis getting Harry clothes still.

“Hey.” he turns from the closet and his mouth opens, his eyes getting darker.

“Oh, Marcel I’m sorry I thought you would take longer than that.” Harry just shrugs.

“Not a big deal.” Louis give him a sarcastic unimpressed look as he walks over to Harry.

“Not a big deal huh?” Louis whispers in his ear, his hands on his waist.

“It seems like a pretty big deal to me when it’s taking all I have not to rip that towel off and throw you on the bed.” Louis’ breath hit Harry’s skin, his lips barely brushing the skin as Harry closes his eyes.

“Then why don’t you?” Harry asks in the same tone, his lips touching Louis’ ear.

“That doesn’t seem very appropriate does it?” Louis asks, a little surprised Harry answered him like that, he didn’t let it show though. Harry shrugs and back away. Louis didn’t expect that to happen.

“I guess you’re right.” Harry walks over to Louis’ closest and looks through his clothes.   
“Can I pick out something to wear?” Harry asks as he already pulls out a white v-neck.

“Um, yeah.” Louis watches as Harry picks out khakis and a navy blue blazer with white trim hidden in the back of the closest. Louis didn’t even remember he had that.

“You can leave now.” Harry says, acting as if their little interaction never happened.

“What if I don’t want to leave?” Louis asks sitting on the bed. Harry grabs the clothes he picked out and walks to the bathroom.

“Then I’ll get changed in here.” Harry says, walking into the bathroom -locking it of course- to get changed. He throws on the khakis and shirt before he looks around for a hair dryer and eventually -took him about 10 minutes to find- finds an outlet to plug it into. He dries his hair until its a curl mess -but it works for him if he were to keep it down- and goes through Louis’ things to see if Louis had any hair gel. He does, but not nearly enough to hold all his hair back.

“I guess I’m going natural today.” Harry says with a sigh and heads back to Louis who is no longer in his room.

***    

Louis walks downstairs, his mouth watering at the remembered thought of Marcel in a little towel. He can’t believe how fit he is. Marcel is a nerd, he just never would expect him to be so… Muscular, hot, just so fucking fit.

Louis sits down on the couch and waits for Marcel to come down, turning on the tv. After watching about 10 minutes of Ridiculousness, Marcel comes down and to say Louis was shocked was an understatement.  

He looks like a totally different person. He has his hair natural with it’s curls and waves, which anyone would be jealous of, long legs that would make girls green with envy, and he had normal clothes on, and he didn’t have his glasses on.

“Um, you look different.” Louis comments, swallowing the urge to devour him. Harry just shrugs, looking away.

“This is how I looked before we moved.” Louis nods.

“Well we should get going.” He nods in agreement and they head out to hell.

***

Louis drops Harry off a block away from the school, so no one would get the wrong idea. He pulls up to his parking spot in the parking lot and heads towards the teachers lounge.

Tea, he really needs some tea.

After he got his tea finally prepared, they didn’t have the kind he liked so he settled with the shitty kind they had, better than nothing, and walks out. Everyone is quiet, not because of Louis, but because of Marcel.

“Who’s the new kid?”  

“Where did he come from?”  

“He’s so hot.”

“He’s going to be my boyfriend.”

“He’s mine.”

Are just a few of the things Louis hears, along with some inappropriate things that he chooses to forget or he will seriously kill someone.

The thing that really shocks Louis is that Marcel isn’t shying away from the attention, but instead he embraces it. Like it’s normal for him, he’s used to it, yet at the same time he’s still trying not to be the center of  attention. He looks over at Louis and winks at him, biting his lip not even understanding what he’s doing to his teacher. Louis starts walking to his classroom, trying to get rid of his dirty thoughts about Harry’s lips and the blush forming on his sunkissed cheeks.

***

After Louis dropped Harry off, it took him about ten minutes to get to school. He was trying to avoid the inevitable. Trying to stop it from happening all over again.

It didn’t work.

All eye are on him. And shit, he knew this would happen. He hears all the girls whispering about him. How they were going to get him in bed or get him to be theirs. To bad his heart belongs to his teacher.

Harry shakes the fringe out of his face and walks down the hallway with his head held high. The only way he really knows how too. Even dressed as a nerd he still kept his confidence, but that doesn’t mean he’s still not going to try and blend in.

He sees Louis walking by from the corner of his eye. Harry being the confident little shit and cheeky flirt he is, he winks at him, biting his lips as he gets a good look at Louis’ bum. Harry chuckles as Louis tries to hide his blush, but it was too late.

Harry keeps walking to his locker until Veronica stops him. Again.

“Hey, I’m Veronica. What’s your name?” Harry laughs, laughing even more at her confused state.

“It’s me, Marcel.” he tells her, giving her a dimpled smile. A wide grin grows on her face as Harry says this.

“Oh my… Damn, you look like a different person. You look so weird, a good weird, but still, definitely weird.” she says grinning. Harry snickers.

“Weird she says. I look weird she says.” she slaps his arm.

“Shut it.” she snaps, and he just rolls his eyes playfully. “So, why did you dress as a nerd this whole time? You have the whole school at your feet already and it’s been like 10 minutes.” she questions. Harry sighs and runs a hand through his hair.

“It’s complicated a long and boring story. I have to get to class, but lets hang out, as friends of course.” she nods.

“Yeah, sit with me at lunch today.” she demands excitedly.

“Yeah, sounds good.” he promises and they go there different ways.

He goes to his locker and heads to English and he definitely didn’t walk faster just so he can see Louis. Nope. Harry walks into the class and sat in his normal seat.

“Hey, you shouldn’t sit there, geek boy does, his geekiness will wear off on you.” one of the jocks snickers.

“How about you keep your mouth shut.” he snaps, making sure loud enough for the idiot to hear him without turning around.

“What did you say to me yo-”

“Okay class take your seats we’re starting early today.” Louis say walking in, earning a longing look from all the girls. Louis, though, is oblivious to the stares and starts with roll call. It was fine until Louis got to him.

“Marcel?”

“Here.” Harry says shyly, suddenly his confidence flying out the window when everyone gasps.

“You’re not Marcel.” a girl snickers, likee it was some big joke. Harry turns to face her, giving her a look over. Blonde, boobs hanging out of her shirt, short skirt. It honestly disgusts Harry how desperate some people are for attention.

“Actually I am.” Harry says annoyed.

“There’s no way that your Marcel.” a girl, Lucy he thinks, says.

“Really?” he asks, turning and gets his glasses out out of his pocket and pushs his hair back. The silence was thickening by the minute.

“It really is Marcel.” a guy says after moments of silence. Harry rolls his eyes.

“Thats what I’ve told you for the past 10 minutes. Now please shut the hell up so I can learn.” Harry snaps and turns around. He tries to pay attention to Louis, but people wouldn’t shut up about his transformation.

“Okay class, shut your mouth or you all get fucking detention.” Louis curses at the class. Everyone shut up.

“Okay now everyone in this class is in drama so your next project will be in partners and the will link between the two. Now we have an odd number so one of you will be with me.” All the girls either looked at Harry or Louis when he says that he would be someone’s partner. “We will pick names out of a hat so its fair.”

He pulls names out of a cup. There was a lot of grunts coming from girls who didn’t Harry or Louis’ name.

“Marcel and…” he pauses for effect. Most girls watch him like he’s about to announce who wins a billion dollars. Louis opens the paper and smirks.

“Me.” he leans down to Harry’s ear.

“Well this should be interesting, hm?” he whispers, his lips brushing against the shell of Harry’s ear. He pulls back and smirks at Harry’s flustered expression. He winks and goes back to calling the names.

To say Harry was shocked is pretty accurate. Out of the 30 other people Harry could have been with, Louis pick Harry’s name to be with him. Not that he’s really complaining, but seriously what are the odds.

"We will be making our own version of Romeo and Juliet, or in some cases, Romeo and Romeo and Juliet and Juliet. Don't worry there doesn't have to be kissing if you hate your partners or you just don't want too. You can make it about anything that is appropriate and it has to result in  something like the plot of the play. Class is dismissed.”

“Marcel come here, please.” Louis says. Harry nods and heads towards his desk.  

“Well since we have to work on the project we can do it at my house or in the auditorium.”

“The auditorium, I don’t want to mess up your personal life.” Harry answers, looking down. Louis chuckles and lifts Harry’s up Harry’s chin.

“It’s fine, but if you want to do it here then you need to come back here after school or kay?” Harry nods. Louis smiles and grabs his hand, kiss the back of it.

“Okay get out of here.” Harry looks at him with wide eyes and nods, scurrying away with a red face

***

Harry walks passed the science classroom when someone pushes him into the lockers. Of course, who else would be standing there other than Derek, Tyler and Mike.

"So fag, why have you been avoiding me huh?" Harry gives him an 'are you serious' look.

"Wow, I don't know Derek. Maybe because you and your friends are pricks and I'm done with your shit." Harry sneers, smirking when Derek growls. His friends look at Harry in shock. Then Derek punches him in the stomach.

"You better watch yourself, you’re just a useless fag. Maybe you wouldn’t be in this situation if you wouldn’t dressed like a gay nerd that needs to die."

Hearing those words make him snap. Those were the words Marcel said about himself before he pulled the trigger, right in front of Harry almost three years ago. Harry’s face turns an evil cold and flips their position so Derek is on the lockers. Harry has his arm pressed tightly to his neck, cutting off his air.

“You need to fucking shut up, I have my fucking reasons that know one needs to know about and you need to learn how to fucking shut your mouth before it get you killed.” Harry lets go of Derek who starts coughing.

“I dare you to tell anyone about this.” Harry snaps and with that he walks away.

***

Harry doesn’t bother staying for the day. He walks out of the school with an angry expression, tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

After walking for a while he comes to his mother’s house. He walks inside with red eyes.

“Harry is that you?” Anne calls from the kitchen.

“Yeah.” Harry croaks out shakily, making his mother come into the hall with a worried expression.

“Oh Harry.” she says and brings him into a hug. Harry falls into his mother’s arms and lets out heart wrenching sobs. He collapses to the floor, bringing his mother with him.

“What’s wrong honey?” Anne asks, running a hand through his hair.

“I miss him so much mum.” Harry cries, breaking Anne’s heart.

“I know honey. I know. I do too.” she says, tears filling her eyes at the memory of her baby laying in a puddle of his own blood. Harry pulls away from Anne with an angry expression.

“You’re part of the reason he’s gone you homophobic bitch!” Anne lets out a sob and pulls Harry back into a hug where they cry together.


	4. Consuming Guilt

The next day Harry walks to school and sees Louis walking to his classroom.

Louis smiles and winks at Harry, making him blush and look away. When he looks back up, Harry sees Louis chuckle, shaking his head.

Today Harry has double English and Drama, which means Harry will have three periods with him. Then again he could also fill in for Mr. Grimshaw. Then he would teach Harry P.E. class to which Harry wouldn't mind. At all.

He walks into English with a smile on his face, sitting down in his seat in the back corner of the class. Louis calls his name.

“No Marcel, I want you to sitting in front of my desk. Come on.” Harry gives him a strange look, picking his books up and sitting in the desk right in front of him.

“Why am I-”

“Alright class no talking. We don’t have much time today, we’re being let out early.” and on goes with the lesson.

******

After class Harry makes his way up to Louis’ desk.

“Excuse me Mr. Tomli-”

“Louis,” Louis says, interrupting Harry.

“Okay, Louis,” Louis smiles. “why did you put me in front of your desk? Did I do something wrong?” Harry asks.

“No Marcel,” Louis sighs. “I just wanted to keep an eye on you, that’s all.” Harry looks at him confused.

“Me? Why?” Harry questions. Louis lets out an annoyed sigh.

“I don't know, maybe I didn't like that you were seated in the back with the football jocks who keep making fun of you and beating you up,” he answers, his voice full of venom. Harry looks away from Louis, too scared to meet his eyes. Louis looks at the boy and frowns. He lifts Harry’s head up by his chin. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to snap at you like that.” Harry smiles at him and nods.

“Oh, it’s okay,” Harry tells him. “I have to get to class, bye Mr.Tom-Louis.” Harry corrects. Louis beams. Then, with a smile and a wave, Harry left the classroom.

 

******

Harry sits on the floor outside of the auditorium after school, his headphones blasting Holiday by Green Day. His eyes are closed, a smile gracing his lips as he thinks about his teacher.

Why did Louis have to be his teacher? They would be so good together. What he wouldn’t do to just know what the feeling of Louis’ lips to be on his would feel like.

Then realization dawns on him. Louis is his teacher. Louis is six years older than him, he could do so much better than a stupid 17-year-old.

Harry feels something heavy on his feet and he looks up, seeing the man he was just thinking about. Harry looks at him questioningly. Louis points at his ears, Harry blushes and takes them out. Obviously, Louis wanted to talk to him.

“Hello, Marcel,” Louis says, his smile seems to light up the room to Harry.

“Hello, Louis,” Harry says, watching as Louis’ smiles turn into a beam. “Do you need something?” Harry asks.

“I actually wanted to talk to you about the project.” Harry’s smile turns into a frown. He wants to switch partners, that has to be it. Of course, he doesn’t want to work with an idiot like him.

“Oh? What about?” Harry asks, trying to hide his disappointment.

“I’ve decided that I want to give us a different project, none of the silly projects I gave the others.” Harry raises an eyebrow at him.

“What kind of project?” Harry asks. Louis puts his hands out for Harry to take. Harry does. Louis pulls him up to his feet, but their faces are close together, so close, that if Harry really wanted to -which he does but he won’t-, he could move his head the tiniest bit and their lips would touch.

Harry watches as a smirk comes on to Louis' face, probably from the huge blush Harry can feel on his face right now.

“It involves you coming to my house and helping me clean a bit,” Louis gets off of Harry’s feet and grabs his wrists, pushing him back until Harry is tightly against the wall. “because we will be getting quite dirty.” Harry’s breath hitches as he hears the word coming out of his teacher’s mouth. “After all, baking is quite a dirty task,” Louis says in his normal tone, backing his body away from Harry.

Louis loves the effect he has on Marcel. His eyes widen, his breath coming in short pants, his flushed cheeks, his red, swollen lips from biting them. God Louis just wants him. He wants him underneath him and whining his name.

“Is that okay with you Marcy?” Louis asks, tilting his head to the side. Harry wonders how the hell he can act like that didn’t just happen. Harry nods, his voice is completely lost.

“Well, grab your backpack and let’s go,” Louis says, smirking as he hears the boy running up to him. He can’t wait for the night to begin.

******

“Stop!” Harry laughs, trying to shield himself from Louis.

“Oh no, this is payback!” Louis yells, grabbing Harry by the waist and pulling him out from behind the table. Harry yelps as Louis pours the whole bag of flour on his head.

Louis turns him around and laughs, Marcel looks so cute when he’s angry. Harry blushes when he sees how close they are, taking a step back. He clears his throat.

“That wasn’t fair or nice.” Harry pouts, turning away from his teacher. “Now I have to walk home with flour all throughout my hair and all over my clothes, thanks, Tomlinson.” Harry spits out sarcastically, shaking his hair.

“You can always go take a shower and borrow some of my clothes.” Louis shrugs, starting to sweep up the flour on the floor.

“Really?” Louis nods.

“Yeah, besides,” Louis walks over to Harry, leaning into his ear, “you look cute in my clothes.” Harry holds Louis’ neck, keeping them close.

“But I look better out of them,” Harry whispers lightly in his ear, pulling back with an innocent smile as if he said a cute little joke. Louis recovers from his shocked state quickly, smirking at the boy in front of him.

“Don’t tempt me to find out.” Harry shrugs, heading out of the room.

“Who said I would let you?” Harry says with a devious smile, little devil.

******

White lips, pale face

Breathing in snowflakes

Burnt lungs, sour taste

Light's gone, day's end

Struggling to pay rent

Long nights, strange men

**  
  
**

And they say

She's in the Class A Team

Stuck in her daydream

Been this way since eighteen

But lately her face seems

Slowly sinking, wasting

Crumbling like pastries

And they scream

The worst things in life will come free to us

Cause we're just under the upper hand

Go mad for a couple grams

And she don't want to go outside tonight

And in a pipe she'll fly to the Motherland

And sells love to another man

It's too cold outside

For angels to fly

Angels to fly

**  
  
**

Ripped glove, raincoat

Tried to swim and stay afloat

Dry house, wet clothes

Loose change, bank note

Weary-eyed, dry throat

Call girl, no phone

**  
  
**

And they say

She's in the Class A Team

Stuck in her daydream

Been this way since eighteen

But lately her face seems

Slowly sinking, wasting

Crumbling like pastries

And they scream

The worst things in life will come free to us

Cause we're just under the upper hand

Go mad for a couple grams

And she don't want to go outside tonight

And in a pipe she'll fly to the Motherland

And sell love to another man

It's too cold outside

For angels to fly

An angel will die

Covered in white

Closed eyes

And hoping for a better life

This time, we'll fade out tonight

Straight down the line

**  
  
**

And they say

She's in the Class A Team

Stuck in her daydream

Been this way since eighteen

But lately her face seems

Slowly sinking, wasting

Crumbling like pastries

They scream

The worst things in life will come free to us

'Cause we're all under the upper hand

Go mad for a couple grams

And we don't want to go outside tonight

And in a pipe we'll fly to the Motherland

And sell love to another man

It's too cold outside

For angels to fly

Angels to fly

To fly, fly

For angels to fly, to fly, to fly

For angels to die

**  
  
**

Harry lets out the final note as he turns the shower off, his body flour free and smelling like Louis. Harry loves it honestly. Harry walks out of the bathroom after drying his body and wrapping a towel around his waist.

“You have a good voice.” Harry hears from the bed and sure enough, Louis is there, laying on it with only sweatpants on, taunting the hell out of Harry.

“Must you always be in here after I get a shower?” Harry asks, going over to Louis’ closet and picking out some shorts.

“Of course, I don’t want to miss the opportunity to see you in only a towel.” Harry gives him a shy look.

“That’s a bit inappropriate Mr. Tomlinson, don’t you think?” Harry asks, looking at Louis through his eyelashes, batting them innocently. Louis bites his lip, this kid is going to kill him.

“Not if no one finds out.” Harry gives him a smile.

“In that case,” Harry turns around and drops the towel, picking up his boxers and putting them on. “it really doesn’t matter if I get changed then hm?” Harry starts to put the shorts on, but Louis stops him.

“You’re killing me, Marcel.” Harry’s smile falls at the mention of his brother’s name. This isn’t right, Marcel would never do something like this, Harry can’t do this to his brother’s precious name.

“I have to go,” Harry says, rushing to pick up his things. Louis stops him.

“Did I make you uncomfortable? I’m sorry.” Harry shakes his head, starting to put his clothes back on. Oh, how Louis wishes he wouldn’t.

“I can’t do this to him,” Harry says, looking away from his teacher.

“Do what to who?” Louis brushes a curl behind Harry’s ear.

“I can’t do this to him, he would never do this,” Harry repeats.

“What are you talking about Marcel-”

“Don’t call me that, Marcel isn’t my name,” Harry says, his mind not thinking clearly. Louis gives him a strange look.

“What?” Harry looks into Louis’ eyes.

“My name isn’t Marcel Styles. I didn’t move because of my mom’s jobs like I tell everyone.”

“Who are you?” Harry gives him an apologetic look.

“I can’t tell you.” Louis holds Harry close in his arms.

“Yes, you can.” Harry takes a deep breath.

“My name is Harry Styles.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update, I'm sick and I feel like I'm about to die. I'm sorry its short, but I wanted to update. :)


	5. Truth and Heartache

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah, I'm re-writing and editing this story MAJORLY. I was embarrassed of how it was before and I'm not letting it go. I've redone the entire story that is published on here right now. I will be posting the new and improved chapters later on because this is the only thing I feel like doing right now for some reason. Anyway, I hope that you like the new and improved version.xx

“You’re not Marcel?” Louis asks, giving him a doubting look. Harry nods his head, already regretting his decision. “Then who are you?” Harry looks at his twiddling thumbs nervously.

“I’m… erm,” he takes a deep breath. “I'm Harry Styles.”

Harry Styles. Louis thinks. Why does that sound familiar?

“Why do you go by Marcel then Harry?” Harry’s head snaps up and he moves out of Louis’ grip, backing away.  

“I-I don't have to tell you that.” Harry walks backward towards the door. Louis' lips go into a straight line and he starts to walk over to Harry who’s back is now against the door.

“Well, then we aren't leaving until you tell me.” Louis snaps, locking the door and pulling Harry away from it. He pushes Harry onto the bed, standing with his arms cross.

“You can't do that, it’s kidnapping! I’ll call the police!” Harry yells as he sits up abruptly. Louis chuckles.

“And how exactly do you plan on calling them when we don’t have our phones and I don’t have a landline?” Louis asks while he continues to chuckle. Harry glares at his teacher and checks his pockets, sighing. “Now tell me,” Louis demands, leaning on a wall with his arms still crossed across his chest. Harry sighs.

“Fine,” Harry snaps, laying back down on the bed. He puts an arm under his head and looks up at Louis’ ceiling. “Remember when I said I move a lot?” Louis nod. “Well I'm the reason, I got into fights with bullies and I got expelled for it every time.” He says, closing his eyes, a small, proud smile gracing his lips. Louis just gives him a look of pure shock but quickly recovers.

“And this happen at all of your schools, not just one?” Louis asks barely remaining calm.

“Most of them, at first we kept having to move because Marcel kept getting bullied-” He stopped talking after he realized what he was saying.

“I thought you said you aren’t Marcel.”

“I'm not…” Harry lets out a sigh. “He is-” Harry cuts himself short, looking down. “He used to be my little brother, twin actually.” Louis watches as a tear falls down Harry’s face. Louis gives him a look of sympathy and wipes away his tear.

“Used to be?” Louis asks with caution, he thinks he knows what Harry means.

“Just drop it.” Harry snaps, pushing away his teacher’s hand that had cupped his cheek after wiping his tear. Harry moves to get up, but Louis blocks him.

“Tell me Harry.” Louis demands, his voice lower than normal, Harry could have jumped him. If this was a different conversation. With someone who wasn’t his teacher.

“No! It's none of your goddamn business!” Harry hisses.

“Harry, you better tell me now or you’ll regret it.” this should have been Harry’s first warning.

“No!” Louis pushes him on the bed, climbing on top of him.

“Tell me!” Louis straddles his waist.

“Get off of me!” Harry screams as his teacher pins his arms down to the bed.

“You better fucking tell me.”

“He fucking killed himself alright?!” Harry screams, Louis stares at him in shock.

“What?” the older man asks in a quiet voice.

“He killed himself.” Harry whispers and lets his head fall back down on the bed. Louis gets off of him, pulling into his comforting arms.

“He killed himself because he couldn't take the bullying. I could of stopped the bullying, hell I tried sometimes, but I cared too much about my image to do anything about it most of the time and now he's dead.” Harry lets out a sob as Louis pulls him into his lap.

“Harry-” Harry fights to get off of Louis and gets off the bed, moving into a corner for the room. Louis watches as Harry curls his legs into his chest and puts his head on his knees. Louis sighs as he tries to move toward Harry, but Harry stops him.

“No! Do you want to know what I did to his bullies?” Harry spits out. “I beat them so bad they had to be rushed to a hospital or they would have died. That’s why we had to move the first time that wasn’t because of him being bullied, I would have been arrested.” Harry snickers. “After that my dad and sister hated me and stayed in Manchester so they wouldn’t have to see me while they made my mother and I move to London. Now when I move, because we always do, I dress like Marcel and I stand up for the ones who get hurt. I just can't help it, I don't want anyone else to get hurt, I don't want anyone to hurt themselves or die because people don’t realise that what they say fucking matters.” Harry spits the last part out like toxin was in his spit, like anger was in his bloodstream. :I live the life he would lead because I owe him that. He deserves to live and because he's my other half, I'm living for him." Harry whispers out desperately. “And now you’re going to leave me like everyone else has.” Louis shakes his head and moves to Harry so he’s straddling his waist, holding him in his arms against Harry’s will.

******

Harry admitted it. After three years of denying it, Harry admitted it. His baby brother, his twin, the one he was in their mother’s womb with. The one who is literally the other part of him, the one who he was literally half of, is dead. And Harry feels like a piece of himself died with Marcel.

To make things worse, he’s going to lose the only person who has helped Harry feel like... Harry again. Since Marcel died, Harry’s been trying to live the life he didn’t get for his brother. But Louis makes him feel like Harry. Now he’s going to leave.

“I'm not going to leave you Harry.” Harry freeze, his face moving from where Louis put it in his neck.

“What?” Harry asks, his voice so small and untrusting. This has to be a joke. No one has ever stayed.

“I'm not leaving you.” Louis says, tucking a strand of hair behind Harry’s ear.

“Why?” Harry whispers, he doesn’t know if he’s asking himself or Louis. Or both. Louis gives him a confused face.

“Why would I leave you?” Harry looks away from his intense stare.

“Because I'm insane, I'm a freak, pretending to be my dead brother. I mess up peoples lives, why the hell would you stay?” Harry has to fight back the tears that form in his eyes.

“Because you're you.” Louis lifts Harry’s chin, making Harry look him in the eyes. “You’re the same person who bumped into me on the first day of school. Nothing has changed since then.”

“A lot has changed.” Harry snickers quietly.

“And I don't care about your past I care about the present and the future. You could have killed someone and you wouldn't get rid of me that easily. I care about you Harry and I promise, I’m not going anywhere, you’re stuck with me cupcake.” Harry tries to read him, looking into his eyes for lies, but he couldn't find any.

Before Harry realized what was happening, he was leaning in until felt lips on his. His lips were soft, yet rough, pressed onto his tightly. Harry moves his lips a tiny bit, but then stops. He’s kissing Louis. He’s kissing his fucking teacher. Harry pulls away, looking at a confused Louis. He’s fucked up big time.

“I-I'm sorry.” Harry gets out of Louis’ grip and runs out of the house, grabbing his phone and backpack on the way out. He wore his boots today or he wouldn’t have stopped to put on his shoes on.

As Harry leaves the house, he swears that he hears Louis calling for him to come back, but he knows that’s just wishful thinking.

*****

Harry groans as he hears his alarm clock the next day. He doesn’t want to go to school. How is he supposed to face his teacher? He could avoid him the entire day then leave during lunch and leave as soon as he can before Louis can talk to him.

“I guess that would be easier if I didn't have double drama and English with him. Fuck everything.” Harry mumbled as he gets dressed and run out of the door because, of course he was late because he was avoiding getting out of bed. So he was kind of hoping the bed would swallow him up and he wouldn’t have to go today, what’s wrong with that?

Harry parks his car behind the school-so Louis can’t find it- and walks into school and to his locker immediately. He walks as slowly as he can to his first period, English. But to his disappo-delight into class, Louis still isn’t there which means he hasn’t seen him yet. He just wants to avoid getting yelled at about how it was inappropriate to kiss him.

Harry’s thoughts of Louis yelling at him were interrupted by the devil himself walking through the door. An extremely hot looking devil if Harry might add. He’s wearing tight black skinny jeans that accented his full bum perfectly, a white button up shirt that showed his muscle and abs, and black suspenders that made the look complete. He it’s like he’s trying to taunt Harry. Louis looks over at Harry, smirking when their eyes met, but Harry looks away, keeping his eyes on his desk for the rest of class.

******

The bell rings and Harry was almost out the door before-

“Marcel, come here.” So close. Harry turns around and walks back to his desk. Louis shuts the door, locking it. Harry shivers in fear.

“Is there something you needed Mr. Tomlinson?” Harry asks, avoiding eye contact with his teacher.

“Look at me.” Harry refuses, looking down at the lap. Louis walks over to Harry, grabbing his chin harshly, making Harry look at him.

“You listen to what I say, got it?” this should have been Harry’s second warning. Harry nods. “Why did you run out of my house like that?” Louis asks, placing a hand on Harry’s knee.  

“I had to get home so my mum wouldn’t worry, not that it’s any of your business. You’re just my teacher.” Harry spits out, standing up. He moves past Louis and unlocks the door. “Now if you’ll excuse me Mr. Tomlinson, I have a class to get too.” Harry says and leaves the classroom, letting out a breath as he jogs to his locker.

“Hey.” Harry recognizes that Irish voice anywhere, Niall. Harry met him when he had lunch with Veronica and they just clicked and became instant friends.

“Why, hello my blonde Irish friend, what did I do to earn your presence?” Niall laughs .

“Well my curly headed friend. I figured since we have calculous together, we could walk there together.” Harry nods. “I saw you run out of Mr. Tomlinson's class. Is everything okay?” Niall was always one to worry over things as Harry figured out. Well, and Veronica told him.

“I'm fine.” Lie. “I just wanted to make sure I got to my locker before class.” Lie. “Mr. James would have my ass if I didn’t bring my book.” Lie. Lies and Lies. Harry just seems to be the master of them.

“Oh okay, um,” Niall waves to a few girls who are looking at the two of them. “Do you want to hang out after school?” Harry shakes his head.

“I wish I could, but I have to help my mum with some redecorating for the rest of the week, but maybe this weekend?” Lies, Lies, Lies. Why can’t Harry tell the truth for once? But Niall just nods happily.

“Okay Haz.” Niall says and throws an arm around Harry’s waist as the latter closes his locker. Harry smiles at him and wraps an arms around Niall’s shoulders as they start their walk. Little did they know that a certain pair of blue eyes were watching them with anger.

******

Harry groans and lets his head fall on his desk as he realizes -cause those amazing friends he has made him forget for the entire day- that he has drama back to bac for the last two periods. That means he has to do something that Louis assigns to him. Fan-fucking-tastic.

The bell rings sooner than Harry would have liked and he’s on his way down to the auditorium, smiling when he’s the only one there. He walks up onto the stage and to the grand piano and sits down. He lets his fingers run over the beautifully new keys. He hasn't played since Marcel died. He takes a deep breath and starts to play.

I'm up in the middle of the night

Trying to build up a stronger wall

Because you broke through

The one no one else could penetrate  

Just by looking into my eyes the first day we met

**  
  
**

I did everything to get you out of my thoughts

But your blue eyes consumed them the more I tried

Now I just want you to understand how much

You've damage you've done  

And that there's no way to go back

So walk with me until the end of time

Stay with me through the dreamless night

Don’t let demons of my past haunt my future

Don't make me do this alone

Cause now your smile is engraved in my head

Your name is carved forever into the back of my mind

The way you walk and talk and laugh

Makes me fall harder each time

And your eyes are the reason I can't sleep at night

You’re the reason I let my walls come down

 

You stole my heart with one look

I realized that’s where I want it to stay

You looked after me when I was down

You took me in your arms and I felt at home

 

So walk with me until the end of time

Stay with me through the dreamless night

Don’t let demons of my past haunt my future

Don't make me do this alone

Cause now your smile is engraved in my head

Your name is carved forever in the back of my mind

The way you walk and talk and laugh

Makes me fall harder each time

And your eyes are the reason I can't sleep at night

You’re the reason I let my walls come down

 

Cause now your smile is engraved in my head

Your name is carved forever in the back of my mind

The way you walk and talk and laugh

Makes me fall harder each time

And your eyes are the reason I can't sleep at night

You’re the reason I let my walls come down

 

All I want is to write the rest of this book

To finally have a happy end

But I can't write out the rest of my life

The pages are torn to pieces like my heart

Your love is the only way to put them back together

 

So walk with me until the end of time

Stay with me through the dreamless night

Don’t let demons of my past haunt my future

Don't make me do this alone

Cause now your smile is engraved in my head

Your name is carved forever into the back of my mind

The way you walk and talk and laugh

Makes me fall harder each time

And your eyes are the reason I can't sleep at night

You’re the reason I let my walls come down

 

 

Cause now your smile is engraved in my head

Your name is carved forever into the back of my mind

The way you walk and talk and laugh

Makes me fall harder each time

And your eyes are the reason I can't sleep at night

You’re the reason I let my walls come down

This song, this stupid song that Harry would sing to his brother to calm him down. He wrote it and Marcel loved it to pieces. He hadn’t had the song complete, he only recently completed it when he met Louis. Harry snaps his head over to the auditorium when he hears clapping, his eyes widening when he sees his classmates there, and Louis. When did they all get there and why hadn’t he heard them when the came in?

“Marcel that…” Louis was speechless for a moment. “that was amazing.” Harry feels a blush appear on his face from the complete astonishment from everyone-and the complement from Louis, not that he’d ever admit that-. “Who was that by? I’ve never heard that before.” Louis states. Harry looks away from him as he closes the piano and grabs his backpack.

“That’s because I wrote it.” Harry says and walks off the stage and out the side door before anyone could stop him.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Louis watches as Harry leaves the room and can’t help, but worry about him. This kid is going to be the death of him.

“I want you and your partners to partner up with a team from the other class and get started on the assignment on the desk, grab a notebook and a packet. I'll be right back.” Louis left before he could see if anyone was actually doing what he told them to do.

******

Louis walks around the corner to see Harry with his knees pulled up to his chest and his head on his knees, just how he was at Louis house before everything turned to shit. Louis smirks when he sees the prop/costume closet and walks over to Harry, grabbing him and dragging him inside.

Harry looks at him with wide eyes as Louis walks towards him with a look in his eye, a bit of, anger and lust. Anger for the boy leaving him at his house without talking to him, earlier in the day and storming out of his class, and lust because Harry looks so delicious when he’s scared.

“So are you going to tell me why you left my class and made me come after you?” Louis asks as he stops in front of Harry, their bodies close. Harry takes a step back to get some distance between them. Louis doesn’t like that very much -or at all- but decides he’ll punish Harry for it later.

“I didn’t make you come after me, that was your own stupid decision, sir.” Harry spits out a bit harsher than he meant it to be.

“Well, when there is a student who keeps avoiding me I like to know why.” Louis says, stepping towards Harry again. A smirk grows on his face as a light, pink tint appears on Harry’s cheeks. “Is it because you told me everything? All your little secrets.” Louis whispers in his ear, his lips brushing the shell of Harry’s ear. “Is it because you kissed me yesterday?” Harry freezes as Louis’ hands grip his wrists.

“Maybe it’s because my teacher is acting inappropriately toward his student.” Harry snaps. Louis chuckles.

“Says the one who waltzes around my house with only a tiny little towel around his hips.” Harry glares at his teacher.

“I did not. The only reason you saw me in a towel is because you waited outside the bathroom door for me to get out.” Harry growls out. Louis only continues to chuckle.

“Can you blame me? You have a sexy little body.” Harry looks away from Louis.

“That isn’t appropriate to say to a student, Mr. Tomlinson.” Louis grips Harry’s chin, making the boy look at him.

“It also isn’t appropriate to kiss your teacher, Mr. Styles, but you did that anyway.” Harry glares at the man who has him trapped between his body and the wall.

“I was in a moment of weakness,” Harry spits that word out like venom,  _weakness_. He hates the word, “but, believe me, it won’t be happening again.” Louis’ smirk disappears into a tight frown.

“And why not? Didn’t you like it?” Louis leans back into Harry’s ear. “Because I know I did.” Harry’s eyes widen as Louis pulls back, their lips centimeters from each other.

“Because you’re my teacher and I’m your student.” Louis tisks, moving their lips closer.

“I asked if you liked it or not, that doesn’t answer my question,” Harry looks at him in disbelief.

“Yes, I did,” Harry says quietly, looking at the ground, “but you’re my teacher and I’m your student. I’ll switch partners with someone, better yet I’ll ask the principal if I can switch  to a different cla-” Louis cuts him off, pressing their lips together tightly. Louis grips the back of Harry’s neck with one hand, the other going to the small of his back to press them close together. Harry kisses back a few seconds later, realizing that Louis is kissing him, Louis wants to kiss him.

Louis pushes him further into the wall, moving his lips down to Harry’s neck. Harry lets out a whimper as Louis nips at the back of his neck where he knows the mark will be hidden by Harry’s hair. Louis smirks as Harry continues to make little noises that drive him insane with want.

“W-We n-need to go back, t-to class.” Harry breathes out, pulling lightly at Louis' hair. Louis presses a kiss to the love bite he created and pulls away, smirking at a breathless Harry.

“We’ll finish this discussion after school.” Louis winks, pulling away. Louis pulls him off the wall and pecks his lips, leading him towards the door. They walk out together, against Harry’s protesting, but they do anyway.

******

When the two walk back into class a girl and guy walked up to Louis. The girl sends Louis a smile and the boy looks Harry up and down with a smirk. Harry recognizes them immediately. Liam Payne, the bad boy of the school. The classic jock who gets what or who he wants. Harry can see why, he's attractive. His dark brown curly/wavy hair swept across his forehead, pink lips pulled into a devious and charming smirk. His toned arms that could easily sweep you off your feet, beautiful brown eyes that seem like a tool for hypnotism. His eyes hold a quiet and closed off soul,  ready to care but will break someone in half if needed. He seems to do whatever to get things his way, no matter who it hurts.

And beside him stands the good girl, Alex Rose, his step sister. They're completely opposite. Her dark blonde hair is perfectly straight and long. She gives off a sweet girl vibe that makes you feel like she could be an innocent little sister to you. She wears a smile much like Harry, warm and inviting, open and caring. Her blue eyes sparkle with hopefulness and happiness. She's bubbly and shimmers with love, always putting others first, especially her brother. Putting the two together and you create a deadly combination that no one wants to mess with.

Harry also notices immediately that they aren’t supposed to be this class. And that Liam won’t stop looking at him with that deadly smirk.

“Hello, who are you two?” Louis asks. His face doesn’t show it, but Harry can see anger in his eyes.

“We just joined drama and we were also switched to your English class so we could fit it in. We heard your announcement and there wasn't any other pair left so we waited for you to come back so you could tell us what you wanted us to do. I assumed that we would be working with Curly here,” Liam says politely, leaning into Harry’s ear when his sister takes Louis attention off of him. “Not that I mind. Working with such a pretty boy like you will be a reward better than a good grade,” he whispers seductively in Harry’s ear, giving him bad shivers. Liam pulls back right before Louis could see what he was doing, still looking at Harry to see his reaction.

“Well, why don't you go over there and get three packets and you three can get to work.” Harry can see that Louis is getting fed up over how much attention Liam is paying to Harry.

“I’ll get the packets, you guys go find a spot for us to work in,” Alex says, walking towards Louis’ desk with him. Liam grabs Harry’s hand and pulls them up onto the stage, pulling Harry to the back corner where Louis couldn’t see them.

“So what's your name cutie?” Liam asks, sitting down closely to Harry. Harry subtly moves over.  

“H-Marcel.”  _shit,_ he almost said Harry, that would have been bad.

“I don't believe you.” Liam chuckles.

“That's your problem not mine.” Harry snaps as Alex comes over.

“Well, I’m gonna hit the loo, keep Marcel company for me, little sis,” Liam says as he stands up. Alex rolls her eyes when he’s gone.

“Sorry about him,” she says handing him a packet.

“Is he always like that?” she rolls her eyes again.

“Only when he's interested in something or someone. He wants to know everything he can so he can find a way to make it or them, his. I love him, but sometimes he needs to lay off a bit.” Harry can hear the annoyance in her tone, but also a hint of fondness. “But anyway, I'm Alex.” She brightened up and smiles, holding out her hand for Harry to shake. Harry smiles back, deciding that she seems like she’s going to be a good friend.

“Marcel,” Harry says as he shakes her hand. “So what’s this assignment,” Harry asks as Alex hands him a notebook.

“We’re each writing a song and we’ll all perform them together.” Harry nods and they get to work. And once Liam came back that's how the rest of class went.

******

The bell rings, but Harry continues to write his line. He looks at the messy writing with pride, even with just a rough draft.  He’s almost done and figured out the music for the chorus. Harry waves to Louis and signals that he would be back.

“Hey, there cutie.” Harry hears as soon as he walks out of the door. He looks over and sees Liam leaning against the wall with a cigarette in his mouth.

“Those things will kill you.” Harry snaps out, glaring at him. Liam chuckles while he shrugs, throwing the cigarette on the ground, stomping on it, throwing it away before he’s walking towards Harry.

“It relaxes me maybe you should try it, you seem, tense babe,” he says, walking behind Harry. He places his hands on his shoulder, rubbing them before Harry shrugs him off.

“No thanks, I happen to like living.” Harry snickers as Liam starts to walk in front of him. Liam starts to back Harry up, the latter’s back hitting the wall. “And don’t call me babe.” Harry snaps up at him. He tries to walk past Liam, but Liam puts an arm up, leaning into him.  

“Did I say you could leave?” Liam asks, his smirk leaving his face for the first time since they’ve met. “And I'll call you whatever I like, baby.” Harry glares at him, giving up for the time being.

“What do you want Liam?” Harry glares at him.

“I just want to talk.” Liam snickers.

“Then stop wasting my time and talk.” Harry’s getting impatient with Liam’s stupid antics.

“Straight to the point, I like that,” the smirk is back and there’s a hand pressed to his hip, pressing him into the wall. Harry smacks it off.

“Talk or I'm leaving,” he growls. He smirks.

“I know about you and Mr. Tomlinson.” Harry looks at him unimpressed, but he’s freaking out on the inside.

“What about me and Mr. Tomlinson?”  Liam laughs.

“Oh nothing, just saw the little snog session in the costume closet, you guys should probably lock the door next time you do it." Harry laughs, making Liam’s smirk drop.

“That’s ridiculous, he’s my teacher for fuck sakes.” Harry laughs.  

“It was you,” Liam says with an angered tone.

“Prove it.” Liam pulls his phone out and shows Harry a picture of Louis pinning him against the wall.

“I see where you can make the mistake, but that isn’t-” Harry’s words fall short when Liam swipes over to another picture. Louis still has Harry pinned against the wall, but his head is at his neck now and you can clearly tell it’s Harry being pushed against the wall. Louis’ teacher’s badge is showing.  _Shit._

“What do you want?” Harry asks harshly, his eyes cold and dark.

“Oh, that’s simple babe.” Liam places a hand on the other side of Harry’s head, blocking any escape. “Mr. Tomlinson has something I want.”

“Then why are you talking to me? Go talk to him.” Harry snaps, but Liam only chuckles at him.

“Well, I want you to give him the message for me babe.” Liam grips the back of his head and places his lips on Harry’s. Harry stands there frozen, Liam pulling back before he can push him off.

“Tell Mr. Tomlinson that I want you. I  _will_  take you from him and you  _will_  be mine,” with that and a wink he’s off with another cigarette in his mouth.

Harry stands there dumbfounded. What the hell was that? So many thoughts are running through his head. He starts to walk to his locker with a blank face, looking to the ground. He grabs his backpack and puts in some books, not paying attention to what they were.

How is he supposed to tell Louis that Liam caught them? That Liam kissed him. How is Louis going to react is the better question.  Harry makes his way back to the auditorium where Louis was packing up his things.

“Lou-”

“Don’t talk to me. We’re going to my house and I don’t want another word coming out of your mouth until we get there. Got it?” Louis growls as he picks up his things. Harry nods, looking down. He puts on his hoodie, putting the hood up in case Liam was still around, being the nosy twat he is. Once they get into Louis’ car, Harry buckles up and puts his hood down, resting his head on the window as they drive to Louis’ house.

******

“Louis, we need to talk.” Louis brushes past Harry and into his kitchen, putting the tea kettle on.

“Yeah, we do,” Louis says coldly, leaning on the counter, crossing his arms over his chest. facing Harry with harsh eyes. “You can go first.” Harry takes a nervous breath, afraid of the older man’s reaction.

“L-Liam, erm,” Harry looks at his thumbs as he twiddles them nervously. “Liam wanted me to tell you something.” Harry looks up at Louis’ impatient face and sighs. “He saw us in the costume closet.” Louis nods, his facial expression not changing.

“Did he say he wanted something?” Louis asks, glaring at Harry. Harry nods nervously.

“H-He kissed me and said that he wanted me,” Louis pushes off the counter, moving slowly towards Harry.

“Anything else?” Harry scratches the back of his neck.

“That he’s going to take me away from you and I will be his.” Before Harry can comprehend what’s happening, he’s against the wall and Louis has him pinned, his lips pressed tightly to Harry’s.

Their lips move together intensely, Louis shoving his tongue into Harry’s mouth without warning, exploring unfamiliar territory. Louis removes his mouth from Harry’s trailing his lips down to his neck, sucking a mark that everyone can see.

“You’re mine, Harry,” Louis growls when he pulls back, smirking at the dark love bite he created. “Mine.” Harry looks at Louis in surprisement, he didn’t think this is how Louis would react. Tell Harry that they can’t be seen together, freak out about what Liam would do, but this… This was unexpected.

“W-What are we going to do about Li-”

“Don’t you dare say his name,” Louis growls out. “I’m going to deal with him tomorrow, don’t worry about it. Now, Harry, we need to talk about our situation.” Harry looks at him confused.

“What do you mean?” Louis shrugs.

“I like you, you like me. We need to talk about it.” Harry blushes.

“I still don’t-”

“For fuck sakes Harry, will you be my boyfriend?” Harry smiles shyly at him.

“Y-Yes.” Louis smiles brightly and picks Harry up, spinning them in a circle as they kiss.

And this is where Harry made one of the biggest mistakes of his life.


	7. Chapter 7

“Leave me alone,” Harry says, keeping his books pressed to his chest. Liam only wraps his arm around Harry’s waist, keeping him close.

“Unless you want me to get your fuck buddy thrown in jail then I suggest you give me your books and wrap your arm around my waist.” Harry sighs and does as he’s told, he hates feeling like he has no choice, between Louis and Liam, he feels like all he can do is submit and give them all the control. He hates not being in control of his life, or control of the  _smallest things_ , but he’s going to have to get used to it, it seems.

There isn’t anything he can do, if Louis threatens Liam, Liam threatens to expose them. He’s literally trapped between two guys who refuses to release their grip on him and his life.

Liam walks Harry to class with him tucked under his arm, making them sit together in their next class, sadly Liam is in most of his classes. Before it was only two, but since he switched English and Drama classes it’s four, unless you count lunch which he makes Harry eat with him, keeping a hand on him at all times. Then his other three classes, Alex sits next to him to keep an eye on him for her brother, as Liam says. Harry and Alex are just friends, though.

Then after school he goes to Louis’ house, Louis never letting him leave his side either. The only time he isn’t under surveillance is at his flat and Anne’s house. Thankfully he’s hanging out with Veronica and Niall tonight.

“Can you please let me go so I can do my work?” Harry asks, trying to concentrate, but it’s hard when Liam has his hand under his shirt, his fingers skimming the top of his jeans.

“But your skin is so soft,” Liam whispers in his ear, pressing a kiss to his neck.

“Please?” Harry begs, giving him sad eyes. Liam's smiles.

“Okay.” Liam moves so his arm is around the back of his chair. Harry gives him a weak smile.

“Thank you.” Harry feels like he can breathe. But then he looks up and the life-threatening grip is back. Louis’ glaring at them and Harry swears that he’s trying to set Liam on fire with his mind.

******

“And give me one good reason why you can’t go tonight,” Niall demands childishly. Harry send him and Veronica a frown.

“Give me a reason why you want me to go so badly.” Harry counters, not expecting the response that was given.

“Because we miss you,” Harry looks at Veronica in shock as he lets the words sink in. Does someone miss him? Two people for that matter.

“Alright I’ll go,” Veronica lets out an excited squeal as she leans over the table and hugs him tightly.

“Thank you!” He hugs her back contently.

“Now I just need to see if it's okay with the two people who are in control of my life.” Harry thinks as he plans what he's going to say.

******

Harry sits on his desk as he waits for Louis to finish grading papers, his legs crossed and swinging as he sits patiently. While he thinks of ways to tell Louis he's going to a party Liam is going to be at.

“Stop kicking the leg of the desk,” Louis snaps out. Harry stops swinging his legs, looking down at his fingers.

“Sorry,” Louis looks up and gives Harry a smile.

“I didn't mean to snap at you, love, but some of these papers are horrible and I think I'm going to have to grade these all night if I want to make the deadline for the end of the semester.” Harry shouldn't be so excited about Louis having to grade papers as he is, but he's ecstatic.

“So, I'll have the night to myself?” Louis nods as he flips a kid’s test, humming. “So that also means I can go hang out with Veronica?” Louis hums again.

“At a party,” Louis stops mid flip, looking up at Harry.

“No, absolutely not.” Harry frowns.

“But I already promised her and Niall I could go-”

“You didn't say anything about hanging out with Niall!” Louis spits out.

“Why does that even matter? And why can't I go?” Harry yells, watching as Louis gets up. He walks over to Harry with pointed eyes.

“Because, that Liam brat will probably be there and he won't leave you the hell alone and he'll probably try to kiss you ag-”

“Liam has a footie game tonight! He won't be there unless he comes after but I highly doubt he will! If he does, I'll leave okay?” Harry tells him, flinching when Louis grips his arm tightly.

“I fucking said no, why don’t you listen to me or I’ll punish you,” Harry tries to rip his arm out of Louis’ grip, but he only tightened his grip.

“L-Let me go, y-you’re hurting m-me!” a look of realization enters Louis eyes as his grip on Harry’s arm loosens.

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t realize I was holding you so tightly.” his voice is a little louder than a whisper, his eyes hold regret.

“It’s okay,” Louis bring his lips to where he hurt his baby, giving it a soft kiss.

“I just don’t want you to go to a party where people will be eyeing you up all night if I’m not there to tell them to fuck off.” Louis kisses up Harry’s arm to his neck, then slowly to his lips.

There's something different in the kiss, something so faint Harry barely even realizes it. The kiss is full of passion and lust, but also love and fear. Harry doesn't realize that it's love and fear he's feeling as he sucks his boyfriend off in his classroom.

******

Harry regrets not listening to Louis. Veronica and Niall are nowhere to be seen and he's getting nervous being around so many people he doesn't know.

“Hey, babe, how are you?” A guy leans up next to the wall Harry is currently leaning on, trapping him in a tight corner. Harry doesn't answer, only fiddling with his bracelet.

“Not one for talking I see, well, I'm sure I could change that.” The lad slurs his words and pushes his body against Harry's. Harry gives him a look of disgust and pushes him away, only to get his arms pinned to the wall. Why did he agree to stop working out for Louis?

“G-Get off,” he mumbled, his eyes widening. The boy shoves his hands down the back of Harry's jeans, kneading his bum through the small fabric of his boxers.

“You’ve got a nice ass, baby, want to fuck your tight little hole so hard.” Harry lets out a scream, but the sound is drowned out by the noise. But then the body and hands are gone and he's pulled into comforting arms.

Harry looks up to see the guy on the ground, blood dripping from his nose as he lays. He's knocked out cold. His head is brought into a strong chest, soft words soothing him.

“L-Liam?” He whispers, and somehow Liam heard what he said and smiled comfortingly.

“You're okay, let's get you home now, okay?” Harry lets out a sniffle and his eyes fill with tears as the events focus in his mind. What if Liam wasn't here? Would the guy have stopped? Would someone have helped?

Harry lets out a whimper and clings onto Liam tightly, hiding his face in his neck.

“I'm going to carry you outside okay?” Harry lets out a sniffle and nods, allowing himself to be lifted and taken away from the horrible place. And once Liam sits down on a porch swing with Harry on his lap, the lad starts to cry.

Liam brushes his fingers through his hair, whispering sweet nothings into his ear as he rocks them slowly.

And Harry realizes in that moment that Liam isn't what he thought he was. He isn't the jock everyone thinks he is, well, he  _is_  but there's a whole other side to him. A soft and caring guy who is a sweetheart at heart and does what he can to protect people. And Harry wishes this Liam was around more often.

“Did he hurt you? Hit you, touch you?” Liam asks softly as Harry calms down, cuddling into his chest.

“H-He hurt my wrists when he pinned me against the wall and he…” Liam shushes him, placing a kiss on his forehead.

“It's okay, let's get you home, yeah?” Harry nods silently, letting Liam pick him up like he was nothing and placing him in his car. Harry gave him the directions to his flat, he can't see Louis or Anne right now.

“Are you going to be okay alone? I can always let you take my room and I sleep on the couch-”

“I'm fine, but I need to be alone right now,” Harry says, hesitating before leaning in and giving him a kiss on the cheek. “Thank you,” Nothing wrong with that, it was a friendly thank you for saving him from getting hurt. Strictly platonic, “goodnight,” Harry whispers and get out of the car. Waving goodbye to Liam when he's inside the building.

He gets to his floor in what seems like forever, a nervous feeling in his gut. When he steps through the door, something feels off. He turns the lights on to see Louis standing at the window, looking out at the city.

“What are you doing here? I thought you had papers to grade? How did you even get in?” He never gave him a key. Louis doesn't move as he speaks.

“The key in the plant,” Harry doesn't remember showing him that.

“Okay, but why are you here?” Harry asks hesitantly. He doesn't like Louis’ tone. It sounded angry and eerie.

“Finished grading papers and thought I would surprise you and cook us dinner, have a little date. But when I got here, you were gone. And when you come back you're with the little brat who's trying to break us apart. Where were you?” Harry twiddled his thumbs as he shrugs.

“I'm waiting,” Harry lets out a nervous breath.

“I was at the party.” He mumbled quietly. Louis spins around and clenches his teeth angrily.

“I told you not to go to the party and you did it anyway! I feel like I’m the only one who gives a shit about this fucking relationship! Tell me if you want me gone Harry because I’ll fucking leave!” Harry’s eyes widen in fear. This isn’t what he wanted.

“N-No, d-don’t.”

“Then start listening to me because I know what’s best for this relationship.” Louis hissed out as he slams Harry’s back to the door, pressing their lips together tightly.

And that night, Harry realized that something was wrong, he can’t put his finger on it, but all he can focus on is the pain in his ass from Louis fucking him with hardly any prep and no lube.


	8. Chapter 8: Realization of Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope people are still reading this story because I haven't abandoned it. I'm in my last term of high school and everything is extremely crazy. I am trying my best to update everything. 
> 
> Enjoy.x

Harry hasn’t been to school in two days. He hasn’t left his flat in two days. He hasn’t talked to anyone in two days. He’s barely been awake in those two days.

 

It hurts for him to walk because Louis didn’t take the time to make sure he was okay and ready. It hurts for him to move his arm because of Louis holding it so tightly. It hurts for him to move his back because of how hard Louis slammed him against the wall. It hurts for him to stand up because of the punches and kicks Louis gave to his torso because he was with Liam.

 

It hurts to be awake because he realizes that Louis is the one causing him all this pain. It hurts to feel emotion because all he feels is love and fear. He’s in love with a man who hurts him.

 

But maybe Louis just likes things rough, Harry can get used to it. He likes it, but Louis is a lot harsher than anyone else Harry’s been with.

 

“That must be it,” Harry mutters, looking at the bruises on his arm. He's just overreacting. Louis loves him, he wouldn't risk his job to be with Harry if he didn't. 

 

“He was just trying to show me that he doesn’t want to lose me, it was my fault for being a slut, he loves me,” Harry tells himself, but why is it so hard for him to believe what he just said?

 

“Harry, come on, open up!” Niall says, pounding on the door like he did yesterday. Harry puts his headphones in and ignores him again. Harry told Niall and Veronica that his name wasn’t Marcel a while ago. However, he couldn’t tell them the real reason behind the name change so instead, he told them he changed his name when he moved because of a bet from his old friends. He had to tell them because he hated when they called him Marcel. He wanted them to know his real name so that they were  _ his _ friends. 

 

But right now, Harry isn't in the mood for friends.

 

“Harry, it's important! Liam’s hurt,” Harry's eyes widen, something tugging at his heart. He doesn't know why Liam means nothing to him. Maybe it's just because he helped him at the party. That has to be it.

 

Harry runs over to the door, looking at a tired looking Niall. 

 

“What happened? Is he okay?” Niall has bags under his eyes and he just looks exhausted.

 

“No, someone hit him with their car. A guy said he saw Liam arguing with someone but they had their hood up and Liam doesn't remember who it was. He’s been asking for you since he woke up.” Then Niall noticed the bruises on Harry's arms. “What the hell happened? Are you okay?” he asks, his eyes widening when he realizes the bruises are shaped like handprints. “Who did this to you?” 

 

“I fell,” Harry answers instantly.

 

“Those are handprints. Who the hell is hurting you?” Niall snaps, grabbing Harry's arm to inspect it. Harry rips it away, ignoring the pain. 

 

“I fell and someone caught me, let's go,” Harry lies but Niall isn't buying it.

 

“Don't lie to me, who hurt you—”

 

“No one, let's go,” Harry grabs his jacket and leaves, not waiting for Niall to follow.

 

“Harry—”

 

“Just fucking drop it, Niall!” Harry screams, surprising both of them. Harry's never yelled at Niall, never. “Ni—”

 

“I just can't stand the thought of someone hurting my best friend,” Niall whispers and tries to push past him, but Harry grabs his arm lightly. 

 

“I'm sorry, I just…” Niall looks at him and pulls him into a hug. “I just can't tell you right now, I will someday, just—” Niall shushes him, holding the back of his neck to pull him into him comfortingly.

 

“It's okay, I just don't want you hurting. You need to tell someone Harry, even if it's not me, please,” Niall whispers and Harry nods, he doesn't plan on doing it though.

 

“Okay,”

 

The car ride to the hospital is quiet, only the soft sound of music and the pitter patter of soft rain falling onto the car. Harry watches the scenery go by and he feels his phone vibrate. 

 

A text from Louis.

 

From Louis:  _ Why aren't you home? _

 

Harry sighs, ignoring it. He's going to get hell for it but he doesn't care. Louis would never let him see Liam. 

 

But then regret slithers up his spine and he types out a reply. 

 

To Louis:  _ Visiting someone in the hospital. _

 

The reply is instant.

 

From Louis:  _ Who? _

 

Harry sighs. 

 

To Louis:  _ Liam.  _

 

“Who's that?” Niall asks when he sees Harry biting his lip nervously. His eyes are locked into the bubble that appears, shaking his leg because of his anxiety, a bad habit he picked up when he was younger.

 

“Mr. Tomlinson. He's just setting up some tutoring sessions with me. I'm having trouble understanding Shakespeare.” Harry lies easily, and  _ fuck _ , he hates lying so much, but he  _ needs  _ too.

 

“Okay, but why are you so nervous?” Harry looks up from the screen. He watches the building pass by.

 

“I'm worried about Liam. He…” Harry bites his lip again as he thinks back to the party. “He saved me at the party, this guy wouldn’t back off and I wasn't strong enough to push him off.” Niall slams on the breaks, looking over at Harry. His eyes are wide, his hands gripping the steering wheel so tight his knuckles begin to turn white.

 

“What? Why didn't you tell me—”

 

“Because you and Veronica ditched me the second we got inside, and I haven't exactly been in a talking mood for the past few days,” Harry snaps. Niall feels his heart break and pulls Harry into a tight hug.

 

“I'm so sorry, we didn't know you weren't behind us when we were getting drinks and when we couldn't find you, we thought you left,” Harry sighs, holding Niall tightly.

 

“It's okay, now let's get to the hospital, please,” Harry whispers, he feels his phone vibrate, but he’s too afraid to look at the message. He knows it’s bad that he’s ignoring him and he knows he’ll get in trouble for it.

 

But he needs to see Liam. He needs to know that he’s okay. Liam has come on strong with trying to get what he wants, but he’s also been sweet to Harry. And after he saved Harry, he needs to look after Liam and make sure he’s okay. Harry owes him that, and he  _ wants  _ to do that.

 

They pull up to the hospital a few minutes later, Niall pulling up to the entrance.

 

“You go in, I’ll wait out here. Text me when you’re ready to leave and I’ll drive around. He’s in room C213.” Harry nods and gets out of the car, walking in through the main entrance. He travels down the maze-like hallways, asking directions when he’s lost and after 10 minutes he finally makes it to Liam’s room. He takes a deep breath before knocking on the door, opening it when he hears Liam yell ‘come in’. 

 

“Marcel?” Harry sends Liam a small smile, walking over to him cautiously. Liam beams at him, grabbing his hand when he gets close enough. Harry smiles when Liam presses a kiss to the back of his hand. 

 

“Hi, Liam,” Harry says softly, sitting down on the edge of Liam’s bed. He looks at the scratches on Liam’s face and his arms, one in a brace.

 

“I’m so glad you’re here, I need some beauty in this dull, ugly place.” A blush covers Harry’s cheeks as he lets Liam cup his cheek. “You’re so beautiful Marcel, I can’t believe you’re real sometimes, honestly.” the blush on Harry’s cheeks darkens and he clears his throat.

 

“So, how badly are you injured?” Liam chuckles, rubbing his thumb on his hot cheeks.

 

“A sprained wrist, concussion, and two broken ribs. I was lucky Mr. Tomlinson didn’t drive any faster—”

 

“Wait, Mr. Tomlinson hit you?” Harry interrupts with wide eyes, holding a hand over his mouth. Liam frowns and nods. “Why?” Liam chuckles sarcastically.

 

“Take a guess, Marcel—”

 

“Call me, Harry,” Harry interrupts him, holding onto Liam’s hand that’s on his cheek. Liam doesn’t question him, only continuing with what he was saying.

 

“He told me to stay away from you and I said no. You’re my friend and my crush and I’m not letting you go,” Harry's stomach is full of unwanted butterflies, “and he didn’t like that answer, obviously. He has some fucking extreme anger issues,” Harry’s eyes travel down to his own arm without thinking about it, not realizing he was revealing his secret. Liam’s eyes follow his and he grabs the hand Harry is holding. He brings it down and lifts Harry’s sleeve. His eyes widen at the dark colors on Harry’s pale skin, the handprints standing out clearly.

 

“Did he do this to you?” Harry tries to pull his hand away, but Liam laces their fingers together, keeping his hold tight. 

 

“Liam, please, I don’t want to talk—”

 

“Nurse!” Liam starts to press the call button and Harry’s eyes widen. He leans over Liam —careful not to hurt him because of his injuries— and pushes the button to turn the call off. 

 

“Liam, please, don’t say anything. He’ll hurt you more if you do anything.” Harry whimpers when Liam grabs his waist. Liam freezes, Harry bites his lip.

 

“Lift up your shirt or I'm calling the nurse and you can show them,” Liam demanded, moving his fingers to play with the hem of Harry's shirt. 

 

Harry nibbles at his bottom lip because  _ fuck this _ , Liam should have minded his own fucking business. And now he's so fucking  _ scared  _ of what Liam will do once he sees. 

 

Harry walks over to the door and locks it, shutting the curtain so anyone walking past the room wouldn't see. 

 

“You have to promise me you won’t tell anyone,” Liam opens his mouth to protest, but Harry interrupts him. “Promise me, Liam!” Harry pleads, his eyes looking so broken and Harry knows that Liam can’t say no to him. Not while he’s begging like this. 

 

Liam sighs in frustration, but nods. 

 

“I promise, I won’t tell anyone,” Liam promises, and by the look in his eyes, Harry can tell he’s telling him the truth. Harry bites his lip and takes off his jacket, putting it aside and begins to lift his shirt. He doesn't even get it off before Liam gasps.

 

“Fuck, Harry.” Harry finally gets the shirt off his head, looking down. Oh, it's pretty bad.

 

His entire stomach is covered in a rainbow of bruises. His hips have hand prints all over them and there are cuts on his chest. Liam turns him around and gasps, seeing scratches down the length of his back.

 

“Where else?” Harry sighs.

 

“My legs and bum but I don't want to pull my pants down. I only do that after the third date.” Harry jokes, trying to make the room less tense. Liam lets out a sad chuckle. 

 

“You need to leave him,” he says sternly, turning Harry back around. He touches Harry's stomach, watching as goosebumps trail after his finger. 

 

“I love him, he just likes things rough—”

 

“This isn't rough, Harry!” Liam snaps, making the boy flinch away. Liam softens his gaze. “This is abuse. How many times has this happened?” Harry bites his lip.

 

“One or twice—”

 

“The truth.” Harry sighs. 

 

“I'm telling you the truth. He likes to get rough—”

 

“How many times does he get rough then?” Liam makes the boy sit in front of him on the bed. Harry nibbles on his bottom lip as his leg starts to shake again.

 

“I-I don't know. I lost count after ten.” Harry admits, tears coming to his eyes. He isn't stupid okay, he knows this isn't Louis being rough, this is Louis using him as a sex toy and a punching bag. But he doesn't want Louis to leave him, he loves him so much, he really does. 

 

More than he's ever loved anyone else.

 

“Has he raped you?” Liam whispers and Harry tenses more than he ever has before. 

 

“H-He, no.” Harry stutters, looking away from Liam. Louis hasn’t raped him. He hasn’t, right?

 

“Harry, please, tell me the truth—”

 

“He didn’t fucking rape me Liam!” Harry screams, putting his shirt back on. He moves to get off the bed, but Liam grabs his wrist in a gentle grip, making him stay in place.

 

“Harry, please, I'm begging you, tell the doctors. They can get you help—”

 

“I'm fine, I don't need help, Liam.” Harry leans in and gives Liam a kiss on the forehead. He pulls back with a broken smile. “I'll come see you tomorrow.” and with that, Harry gets up, grabs his jacket and leaves. He sees Niall on the way but tells him he's going home. 

 

He finally looks at the message from Louis, his heart dropping.

 

From Louis:  _ If you want him to stay out of the hospital, I suggest you get your ass home, now. _

 

From Louis:  _ You're mine and I'm going to remind you of that when you get home. _

  
And a tear falls from Harry's eye as he waits for the bus.


End file.
